When a towing vehicle is backed up and maneuvered to engage a trailer, or towed vehicle, misjudgments can occur. For example, if the towing vehicle is backed up too far, the trailer coupler can bump against and damage the rear bumper of the towing vehicle. This is a particular problem when the towing vehicle is provided with a plastic bumper, which is usually the case with recently manufactured vehicles, because even a slight impact by the trailer coupler can be sufficient to scratch or dent the plastic bumper. Repairing or replacing the plastic bumper can be an expensive proposition.
While various types of trailer hitch assemblies are available commercially, none is known which protects the rear plastic bumper of a towing vehicle against accidental impacts by a trailer coupler such as can occur particularly during the process of connecting the trailer to the towing vehicle. For example, various towing hitch extensions are disclosed in the prior art, but these appear to serve various special purposes rather than to protect the rear bumper of a towing vehicle.
It is thus believed that there is a substantial need in the art for a towing hitch extension that is adapted to protect the rear bumper of a towing vehicle.
The present invention meets this need and provides a new, improved and easily utilized towing hitch extension.